Methods for the automated driving of motor vehicles encompass the control of the longitudinal and lateral movement of vehicles. A method for the automated control of a vehicle is discussed in the document DE 10 2011 005 844 A1. The document DE 10 2011 085 167 A1 discusses a method in which the vehicle is driving autonomously and the driver can attend to other matters during this phase without any risk. The driver is required to take control of the vehicle again only after a take-control prompt.